Between Dawn and Dusk
by Scarlett Ael
Summary: Une nouvelle aube se lève. Encore. Comme chaque jour. Mais ne ressemble pas à la précédente. Que sont devenus les Lunaris ? Pourquoi les Anciens ont-ils pris la peine d'enfouir cet héritage, de le cacher, de l'oublier ? Pourquoi une telle terreur les a secoué le jour où tout à basculé pour Diana ? Et Leona, quel est son rôle, dans toute cette histoire...?


Une nuit de plus tirait sa révérence. Là-haut, esseulée, la Lune baigne néanmoins la pièce par son unique et large fenêtre. Avec son inexorable fuite, les souvenirs cessent progressivement de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Ses recherches, ses découvertes, SA découverte. Pourquoi tout ceci avait-il été si dur pour les Anciens de reconnaître la valeur de son travail, de ses réflexions, de l'angle nouveau sous lequel on pouvait observer et qualifier la puissance du Soleil ? Elle n'avait pas tant remis en cause Sa force; juste Sa souveraineté, après tout. Alors la taxer d'hérétique pour cela ? Pour si peu ? Depuis quand était-ce une raison suffisante ? Elle leur apportait un point de vue différent, une complémentarité, une fraîcheur, un équilibre ! Tout cela réduit à néant. Par qui ? Par une bande de vieux barbus incapable de saisir le potentiel des concepts qu'elle leur proposait. Les idiots... Les Lunaris avaient existé, pourquoi le nier si farouchement ? D'autant plus que leur alliance semblait être la clé de la maîtrise d'un pouvoir bien plus grand ?

En réalité, les Anciens avaient eu peur. Peur de perdre la face. Peur de se ridiculiser. Peur de voir s'écrouler leur croyance. Cela méritait-il pour autant qu'elle soit déchue ? Qu'elle soit salie, traînée dans la boue, chassée, traquée ? L'hypocrisie pouvait-elle en arriver à un tel niveau ? Il faut croire que oui. Un ricanement s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se redresse, perdant son regard dans le lointain.

**Le soleil ne révèle pas la vérité. Sa Lumière ne fait que brûler et aveugler,** murmure-t-elle en prenant une dernière bouffée de l'air frais de la nuit.

**L'aube approche. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée que tu sois encore debout ?**

Un sourire vient se glisser sur ses lèvres, en même temps que des bras passent autour de ta taille, signant le rapprochement d'un autre corps contre ton dos. Un corps tiède, au parfum qu'elle a fini par reconnaître entre mille. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui peut se vanter de l'approcher ainsi. Un menton se pose sur son épaule avant de poursuivre.

**Le soleil se lèvera toujours, tu sais.**

Il y a quelques mois encore, ces mots lui auraient fait le même effet qu'une volée de flèches dans le ventre. Aujourd'hui, cela ne lui arrache guère plus qu'un ricanement sarcastique. La personne dans son dos le sait bien, c'est uniquement pour la faire réagir. Ce genre de petit jeu est devenue monnaie courante. Après tout, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un ici qui pouvait prétendre pouvoir oser lui balancer cela à la figure sans finir embroché à sa lame courbe, ce ne pouvait être qu'Elle. Tiens toi proche de tes alliés, mais soit encore plus proche de tes ennemis.

**Tout comme la Lune, mon Aube. Tout comme la Lune**, soupire-t-elle avant de se laisser à demi aller contre le métal froid de son armure.

Lentement, le jais du ciel se dilue dans la lumière du matin. Tournée vers l'ouest, vers le Mont Targon, toutes les deux, vous finissez par sourire doucement et vous complaire dans un silence reposant. Elle connait tes motivations, tes travaux, ton exploit. Elle a finit par comprendre sans émettre de jugement à chaud. C'était ton ennemie jurée, ta Némésis. Pourtant... Pourtant c'était la seule à comprendre pourquoi elle était devenue l'Avatar de la Lune, la seule à comprendre, à réfléchir, à se poser des questions, en restant fidèle à ses principes. L'ironie de la situation ne pouvait que l'amuser, une fois l'agacement passé.

Leona sait que celle qu'elle tient dans ses bras devra partir bientôt. Le Soleil commence son ascension céleste. Elle est même en retard, pour tout dire. L'Elue de la Lune n'apprécie guère qu'on se mette en travers de son chemin. Les rares égratignures de son bouclier peuvent en témoigner. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. L'étreinte se relâche. Le respect qu'elles témoignent l'une pour l'autre n'a plus rien à prouver à personne. Diana finit par se retourner et fixer l'Aube Radieuse. Elles ne disent rien. Elles en ont déjà parlé, de toute façon.

Leona recule d'un pas et lui cède le passage. Diana se contente d'hocher la tête avant d'aller s'emparer de son arme et de sa sacoche. Sans plus de bruit ni regard en arrière, elle sort, laissant la championne Solari seule dans la chambre. Le soleil inonde petit à petit la pièce, découpant les ombres, révélant le lit défait, la lumière se reflétant sur son bouclier à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'adosse au mur, songeuse... Regrettant de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner dans ce genre d'expédition. Mais elle même avait sa part d'investigation à mener.

_Les ennemis font parfois les meilleurs alliés..._

_... Et il n'est pas rare que la bergerie soit infestée de loups déguisés en brebis._

( Fucking changement de registre, pas de relecture, les intentions qui font la girouette, 'me perd encore trop facilement dans des détours pseudo scénaristiques... Mais Fùck. Seul le semblant de storyline "présent" m'appartient, le reste du copyright va à Rito Games, tout ça tout ça...

Première fiction postée, les reviews constructives sont les bienvenues, les non-constructives aussi d'ailleurs. SPREAD LEAGUE OF LOVE EVERYWHERE ! )


End file.
